Kevin Costner
Kevin Costner (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''The Big Chill (1983)'' [Alex]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting his wrists. (Although his death is a major plot point, all of Kevin's scenes, apart from a brief glimpse of the body being dressed for the funeral, were cut, and he is completely absent from the finished film.) (Thanks to Jo) *''Stacy's Knights'' (1983) [Will Bonner]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by Mike Reynolds. His body is shown afterwards when Andra Millian discovers him. *''A Perfect World (1993)'' [Robert 'Butch' Haynes]: Shot in the chest (having been shot in the stomach by T.J. Lowther) with a sniper rifle by Bradley Whitford (who thinks Kevin is going for a gun) as Clint Eastwood looks on in shock, he dies whilst looking up at a helicopter as he lies in a field. (Thanks to Michael) *''The War (1994)'' [Stephen Simmons]: Dies in the hospital after being taken off life-support following being crushed by falling rocks in a cavern whilst saving Bruce A. Young. *[[Wyatt Earp (1994)|'Wyatt Earp (1994)']] Earp: Dies off-screen in 1929. His death is only mentioned in the on-screen text at the end. *''The Postman (1997)'' [The Postman]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes between the scenes in 2013 and 2043. We learn about his death when his daughter (Mary Stuart Masterson) shows a statue which remembers him like a hero. *''Message in a Bottle (1999)'' [Garret Blake]: Drowned while rescuing Jennifer Lamb during a storm. (Thanks to Lianne) *''3000 Miles to Graceland (2001)'' [Thomas J. Murphy a.k.a. Jonathan Liebling]: Shot repeatedly during a shoot-out with Thomas Haden Church, Kevin Pollak, and the rest of the SWAT team. (Like his idol Elvis Presley, he dies near a toilet.) (Thanks to John) *''The Guardian (2006)'' [Ben Randall]: Drowned when he sacrifices himself by letting go of the breaking lifeline, in order to save Ashton Kutcher. *''Mr. Brooks (2007)'' [Mr. Earl Brooks]: Stabbed in the throat with scissors by his daughter (Danielle Panabaker) in what turns out to be a dream sequence; he survives the movie in reality. (Thanks to Eric) *''The New Daughter (2009)'' [John James]: Presumably burned to death/killed in an explosion along with his daughter (Ivana Baquero) when he deliberately drops a flare into a pool of gasoline in order to destroy the mound-walkers creatures (after his daughter starts turning into one of these beings). *''Man of Steel (2013)'' [Jonathan Kent]: Dies when he is sucked into a tornado after his ankle is injured whilst rescuing his pet dog (having been trapped in a car when another vehicle falls on top of it), meaning he can't run back to his family, telling his foster son (Henry Cavill) not to use his powers to save him. (He was also shown in a flashback in Batman v. Superman) *''The Highwaymen (2019)'' [Frank Hamer]: Dies (off-screen) in 1955 from heat stroke. His death is mentioned in the closing credits. TV Deaths *''Hatfields and McCoys (2012 mini-series)'' [Devil Anse Hatfield]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes. Notable Connections *Father of Annie Costner, Lily Costner and Michael Costner. *Ex-husband of Cindy Costner. *Husband of Christine Baumgarter. Gallery Ben Randall death.png|Kevin Costner's death in The Guardian Kevin_Costner_man_of_steel.png|Kevin Costner before his death in Man of Steel Costner, Kevin Costner, Kevin Costner, Kevin Costner, Kevin Costner, Kevin Category:1955 Births Category:Baptist Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Dream death scenes Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Superhero Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jon Avnet Movies Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Lee Hancock Movies